Over the last few decades, the default in information storage has moved from physical hard copies of documents to virtual copies of documents on desktops, laptops, and local servers. Now the default in information storage is moving again, from local copies on endpoint devices to remote copies on cloud servers that can be accessed from many endpoint devices. Storing data on both a cloud server and on one or more user devices requires routinely syncing the data between the server and devices. To complicate the issue, many remote data services involve not just one, but dozens or even hundreds of servers that may each host some portion of a user's data at any given time.
Unfortunately, some traditional systems for syncing data between servers and devices may not always direct the user's device to the most efficient remote server when it is time to sync data. A remote server may be suffering from limited connectivity or may not have a copy of the user's data at the time of the sync request, causing the user's device to initiate multiple attempts at synchronization before successfully downloading the data. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for handling push notifications and syncing data.